


» J. Murphy |Being on your period|

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Murphy Fanfiction, John Murphy Headcanon, John Murphy-centric (The 100), Protective John Murphy (The 100) - Character, being on your period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Headcanon for what it'd be like for reader to be on their period (bad cramps and they're really emotional aka crying a lot either from pain or just random stuff that happens) while dating John Murphy?"
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 12





	» J. Murphy |Being on your period|

╼ Well, let's address the elephant in the room: periods suck big time. If anyone says otherwise, they are selling you smoke, and that's facts.

╼ And let's be honest, landing on Earth with basically close to nothing, except a small package that the Ark's high spheres were kind enough to put together and send with you with basic med supplies, is not exactly ideal. And it's even worse when you have to bleed through your vagina for like a week.

╼ And if the bleeding isn't enough, let's talk a bit about PMS so take a sit:

╼ Emotionally speaking we got mood swings, like why would your hormones let you live in peace? No, let's feel awfully sad to the point you could actually cry one second, and then feel like punching a wall the next. Gotta love them swings, huh? Also, struggling to fall asleep? Being as irritable as ever as your level for tolerating bullshit drops to hell? Not wanting to eat because you feel horrible and then being SO hungry, you could eat the whole panther yourself. To mention a few, you know?

╼ Physically speaking? Oh, my folks, muscles hurting out of nowhere, even joints at times making you feel like you're 85; headaches are like a long lost friend that shows up every once in a while; bloating, acne... Could honestly get any worse? Yes, feeling unable to move from your bed from your back aching or just feeling overwhelmingly fatigued. No one talks about this but constipation and diarrhea are a thing too, fyi. Also, your boobs feeling tender af? Please, no one talk to me.

╼ The first period on the ground was... horrible at best. Sure, you had pads and tampons, period underwear, and all that jazz so everyone could choose their best fit but that doesn't make it easier. Well, just a bit. Your fellow vagina owners perfectly understood so you always had someone to lean on but, still, why are periods a thing.

╼ And then, after some time, you got with Murphy. And by the gods was everything perfect: he's lovely and caring and he's funny and adores you more than he will ever admit to anyone outside of you both.

╼ And, with time, another period decided to drop by. Literally.

╼ _"I'm not feeling like existing today, John, I physically can't." - "Hey, talk to me."_

╼ He had been getting ready as you remained in bed, feeling the cramps settling in and crouching into a fetus pose, holding your legs to your stomach. But as soon as he hears the pain in your voice, he drops his shirt and moves back to you, combing your hair, worried as he gets, wondering if you got hurt the previous afternoon on your hunting trip.

╼ _"I wished it was a sprained ankle or bruises or whatever."_ -you sighed as he asked you- _"It's my period."_

╼ Now, Murphy knows how periods work, of course, and he knows about the basics: the bleeding, the pain, headaches... but he isn't sure how bad it affects you in particular.

╼ _"Can I do something for you?"_ \- _"Getting my ovaries out would be nice, yes."_

╼ He smiled as you joked but worrying again as you cursed under your breath as a cramp decided to remind you you weren't getting rid of them any time soon.

╼ So it was settled for him, he wasn't moving from your tent even if the world was collapsing -unless it were to get you to safety, of course. He took off his pants and climbed back in bed with you, laying behind you and pulling you to him, kissing your neck and resting his hands on your lower abdomen, applying some pressure, easing the pain if it was just a tad.

╼ Those first couple hours were okay, managing to fall asleep in his arms but, as it happens, the pain woke you up, feeling almost like you could vomit, sitting up on the bed and taking deep breaths, hearing Bellamy at the entrance of your tent and wanting to break his nose because his voice was so loud and obnoxious.

╼ _"Won't he ever shut up?"_

╼ Murphy takes a total of two (2) seconds to get out and push Bellamy away without giving him any explanations for neither of you owe him anything, coming back to you as you eye him up and down, trying to hold back your laughter.

╼ _"You do realize you're on your underwear, right?"_

╼ Murphy had, of course, not realized that but far will he be from feeling ashamed, smirking at you as he moves to sit beside you.

╼ _"Is it bad?" - "It'll get better."_

╼ Murphy nods but isn't too convinced so he stays with you throughout the whole day.

╼ You spend it in bed, going out for a walk once the sun starts to set and being bothered by no one as Murphy glares at anyone that dares come too close and looks ready to start an argument.

╼ His company did make you feel better but having some meds or something else to ease the pain would be: awesome.

╼ The next day you wake up feeling just a tad better, not seeing Murphy around until you start getting ready and he suddenly walks into your shared tent.

╼ _"Okay, I got it all." - "Got what?" - "All you need to feel better."_

╼ You rose a questioning eyebrow at him, not really knowing where he was going, waiting as he steps towards you and shows you a box with stuff in it, see: a blanket, pain killers, a hot water bottle, and food.

╼ Your first instinct is to hug him and kiss him, cursing as the box stands in your way, making Murphy laugh softly, putting it on the floor and wrapping his arms around you, kissing you sweetly, moving his hands to your lower back and applying some pressure there.

╼ He has spent around an hour or so getting some intel on what works best to relieve period pain, talking with a couple of fellow bleeders and taking note of everything they say. Which is exactly why he came back to you with that box; he had hoped you'd still be asleep because he likes it when you wake up after he does and your eyes wander to him and a sleepy smile takes over your lips.

╼ You do some of your duties that day but, as soon as your legs start cramping and your lower back aching, you call it a day, going back to your tent and getting undressed before getting into the bed.

╼ _"Hey."_ -Murphy would eventually show up- _"I was looking for you."_ \- _"You found me."_ \- _"Cramps?"_

╼ You nod lightly, not even opening your eyes as you lay on your side, hearing him move around the tent. The bed sinks as he gets on it behind you, moving his hands down your back.

╼ _"Lay on your stomach."_ \- _"What?"_ \- _"Trust me."_

╼ You take a deep breath as you move, resting your head over your arms on the pillow, looking to the side, wondering what's up with him. You feel him straddle your legs and some warm pressure on your lower back, letting out a pleased sigh as you allow your body to sink on the bed.

╼ _"Better?"_ \- _"Thank you, John."_ \- _"Anything for you."_

╼ He spends a good time massaging your shoulders and, once it's your lower abdomen the part of your body that aches the most, then you turn around and he gets another warm water bottle for you, putting it over your body and massaging your legs.

╼ You tell him he doesn't need to do all that but he sees in your face your relief and how your features soften so he is not going to stop, he wants to help as much as he can. And so he will.

╼ And he thinks to himself he's getting the hang of it, being as helpful as he can, completely understanding your whole state.

╼ But then, oh boy, a major crash in your mood halfway through it.

╼ You were just walking around camp, carrying a couple of things and one fell and broke slightly and you found yourself running back to your tent and crying. It wasn't anything major but, still, there you were, ugly crying on the floor holding your abdomen as the numb pain from the morning got worse. It was like everything was working against you.

╼ Murphy saw you running like you were being chased by something and he got worried af, running after you, finding you crawled against the bed, holding your knees to your chest, and crying your eyes out.

╼ _"Hey, what happened?"_

╼ He sat beside you, moving an arm over your shoulders and pulling you to him; you rested your head on his shoulder, trying to find the words.

╼ _"I... I don't know."_

╼ Murphy purses his lips, racking his brain, trying to think of something to make you feel better.

╼ _"I was okay one second and the next I felt the overwhelming need to cry once the box hit the floor."_ \- _"It's okay, Y/N."_ \- _"I'm sorry I'm being so... making no sense."_ \- _"Hey, no, don't apologize for this."_ \- _"But I'm being a crybaby for nothing and..."_ \- _"Hey, no, breathe with me."_

╼ You nod, trying to calm down following his breathing pattern, closing your eyes as he asks you to, feeling his hand rubbing your lower back, applying some much-needed pressure.

╼ _"You're not a crybaby." - "I'm crying just because the box fell." - "And...?"_

╼ He was encouraging you to talk about it; you knew why you were crying: your period made your hormones go for a wild ride and today your serotonin was low as it got and that pissed you off, not being able to really control it. You nodded as you murmured 'hormones' before closing your eyes and extending your legs in front of you.

╼ Murphy chuckled softly, pulling you to rest your head on his lap, moving his hand to put pressure on your lower stomach.

╼ _"I know what will make you feel better."_

╼ You opened your eyes, seeing the grin on his lips, smiling yourself as you nodded, prompting him to tell you all about it.

╼ And laugh you did as he told you what he had been up to and how someone had decided to take a couple of extra nuts -as much as you thought you had gotten rid of all of them- and had wandered through the camp pointing at everyone and assigning them one adjective like 'pretty', 'strong', 'intelligent'... until they got to Bellamy.

╼ _"What did they tell him?" - "They started babbling and stuttering as he stood in front of them; he was ready to call them out when a quiet 'cuddly' came out of their terrified mouth; Bellamy looked so taken aback he forgot what he was doing."_

╼ You hadn't laughed that hard in days. Who'd call Bellamy 'cuddly'?

╼ And that's how you went from sobbing your eyes out to having to hold your abdomen in fear it may crack as you laughed at the top of your lungs.

╼ _"Bellamy Blake, the feared cuddly guard." -you wiped the tears falling down your cheeks - "I can't, it's too much, John." - "I had to run away from him because I couldn't stop laughing either."_

╼ After that, your whole mood improved and you finally slept like a baby that night in Murphy's arms.

╼ He kissed the top of your head as he realized you were finally getting some rest, tucking you in and holding you close, still massaging your back because he takes note of everything you say and he remembers you specifically saying how that makes you feel better.

╼ _"I love you, Y/N, mood swings or painful muscles; I promise to try my best to help you every day of my life."_

╼ Smiling to himself as you moved in your sleep, holding onto him.

╼ _"I promise to love you like you deserve to be loved."_

**Author's Note:**

> **Hit me up with some feedback, pls**  
> 


End file.
